1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a recording medium and particularly to an image recording device in which a recording medium is fed selectively from a feed tray and a manual feed tray.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device comprises a feed tray, a manual feed tray, and a recording unit. A recording sheet fed from the feed tray is conveyed along a first path to the recording unit. A recording sheet inserted from the manual feed tray is conveyed along a second path to the recording unit.